Yoshika Miyafuji
Yoshika Miyafuji was an Ace pilot and is the main protagonist of the ''Strike Witches ''anime series. Profile Yoshika Miyafuji was a school girl who heals animals & her look was brown hair, blue & white school uniform & her power transformation was her fox ears that she can fly & transform to herself. Personality Her personality is pure, straightforward, earnest and always energetic, but also surprisingly stubborn. With a strong sense of duty and thoughtful of her friends, she works vigorously towards her aims without giving up and always facing forward, possessing a brashness of spirit strong in crucial moments. Due a nature that does not get timid or fearful of strangers, Yoshika has friendly relations with everyone in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, without exceptions, in spite of being the last member to join in. Particularly, she display an excellent combination with her close friend Warrant Officer Bishop and with Flying Officer Clostermann, who she had many opportunities to work together with. She has a physiological revulsion towards wars and guns that injure people, and losing the father that she loved only encouraged her hatred against war. However, that dislike is based not on knowledge but on emotions and, in the bottom of her heart, she thinks that fighting for the sake of the promise she made with her father ("That power, for the sake of protecting many") is unavoidable. After her enlistment in the 501st JFW, Yoshika awoke as a boob-maniac. She does not actively make a move, but does brings her face and hands near towards the breasts of others with quite natural movements or sends an intense gaze to their chest areas. Whenever doing joint training or collapsing after a mission with Warrant Officer Bishop, she always brings her face or hands near the other's breasts. In occasions like during the aquatic training, bathing and Flight Lieutenant Barkhorn started up the Jet Striker, she naturally gazed intently at someone's chest area. A smile of pure bliss surfaced when she got a hold of Flight Lieutenant Yeager's breasts, burying her face on them when she collapsed after a collision. Also, her eyes unconsciously sparkled when Flight Lieutenant Yeager and Flight Lieutenant Marseille disputed over the size of their breasts. Due not watching where she was going, she ended up grabbing Squadron Leader Sakamoto's breasts in a straightforward manner. Later, upon meeting Sakamoto in the bath, she ended up suffering from dizziness caused by a prolonged hot bath after thinking too much about the same's breasts. Maybe because she has no immunity to celebrities as someone comparatively more inexperienced than others, Yoshika has a tendency to desire autographs in a lowbrow-manner. During a re-supply stop at Los Angeles, she took a picture and got an autograph from Elizabeth Taylor, a well-known child actress at the time who would later become a great actress, without really knowing who she was - for no better reason than the fact that people formed a crowd. She also desired an autograph from Flight Lieutenant Marseille upon learning that she was a world-famous Witch, despite not knowing anything about her until she visited their base. A small glutton, Yoshika is well versed in housework - especially cooking. Though only capable of preparing Fuso cuisine, she has a fixation with nattou to the point of making it herself. She actually dislikes Britannian cuisine. Ace Archetype Yoshika is based on the Japanese flying ace Kaneyoshi "Kinsuke" Mutoh. Abilities Yoshika's inherent magic is Healing Abilities. Classified as a variety of the telekinesis-lineage, it puts a living thing back to how it was by means of magic and is effective not only against external wounds but also diseases. At first, she became fatigued upon treating a single person, so consecutive use was difficult. However, she underwent a huge growth through practice and actual combat, to the point of being capable of fighting without problems even after continuously applying treatment to over 10 people. Another ability of note is a multi-shield that raises the power of the magic shield, the generation of a gigantic shield and the capacity to use them properly for offense and defense. Her latent magic power and growth width are by far the greatest. Also, by granting her own magic power, Yoshika can increase the magic power of a targeted Witch, drastically strengthening both her inherent magic and physical abilities (as seen in the game Iyasu, Naosu, Puni-Puni suru). She also has confidence in her health and boasts never having catch a cold before. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Super Hero Category:Heroic Witches Category:Heroines Category:Manga Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:The Messiah Category:Telekinetics Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Namco Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Healers Category:Successful Heroes